Dreams Come True
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: The next chapter in Grell and Robyns story. After the awkwardness of having the same dream, Grell nervously asks Robyn out on a date. Rated M for future chapters


It had been a few months since that Grell had Robyn had met outside of the dream. The situation had been pretty awkward as both had the same dream. The dream that seemed so real, making them feel like they had known each other all that time and that they loved each other very much. Grell and Robyn decided that having the same dream was too much of a coincidence and the exciteable red head saw it as destiny that he and Robyn would be together.

Grell made his way from his own office, down to the black haired girls office. He couldn't help feeling nervous about what he was about to ask her. He had never been nervous about asking someone out on a date before, so it was a relatively new experience. He then began to think... **_Why am i nervous? Im Grell Sutcliff... a Shinigami to die for! _**Once reaching the door of the office, Grell knocked on the door confidently and waited for the reply.

"Come in.." Robyn called. Grell swung the door open and walked in.

"Hello Robyn!" He said cheerfully, winking at her. The black haired Shinigami giggled.

"Oh hello Red..." She answered, flicking her hair back and smiling. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Grell grinned and walked over to Robyn, who was sitting at her desk.

"I have a proposition for you" He answered as he sat on her desk next to her. Robyn looked at him suspisciously.

"A proposition?" She asked flirtaciously, resting her elbows and playing her head in her hands, to look up at Grell fluttering her eyes. Grell grinned wider, showing his shark like teeth.

"Well.." He replied. "Do you remember that dream we both had just before we met?" He asked. Robyn nodded.

"Yes, I remember. What about it?" She asked him. Grell chuckled and leaned in closer over the table.

"How about we make part of that dream a reality?" He asked seductively. Robyn rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Depends which part of it your talking about" She replied, fluttering her eyes.

"The part where you joined me out reaping." He giggled. "And then I can take you out to a nice resteraunt maybe?" He asked. Robyn blushed slightly and looked down at her desk. Grell saw her look away and became nervous again. "Thats if you want to..." He added in a nervous tone. Robyn looked up and towards Grell again, seeing his nervous look. She smiled softly.

"I'd love too Red." She answered. Grell's face lit up instantly.

"Thats great!" He gasped in relief. "So i'll see you tonight...around 8 ?" He asked, standing up from the table. Robyn smiled and took her elbows off the table.

"Sounds good.." She giggled. Grell smiled and chuckled happilly as he got his confidence back again.

"I better get going then Robyn!" He said confidently, flicking his hand and walking out the door.

Once Grell left the room, Robyn sighed happilly and leant back in her chair. She had been waiting for the red headed Shinigami to ask her out for ages. **_Finally! _**She thought to herself, giggling. Even though she didnt know Grell that well, the dream they both shared, made her feel as if she knew him enough to develop feelings for him. In part of the dream, she remembers the feeling of the red heads soft lips against hers. It felt so good and she wanting that feeling back again so badly. She just had to wait till that night, to find out if she could have that feeling back again. Robyn squealed at the thought and wriggled around excitedly, so much that she tipped her chair over backwards.

*THUD*

Robyn laid there on the floor for a moment, quite shocked from collapsing on the floor. After a few seconds, she began to laugh hysterically, holding her stomach and rolling around on the floor.

Once leaving the room, Grell smiled proudly at Robyn accepting his offer.**_This is gonna be fun! _**He thought to himself, giggling. He then began to walk down to the corridors towards William T Spears's office. He felt that now was the time to make his daily visit to William and "brighten up his day" as he liked to think of it. But William didnt think of the visits the same way. He saw them as another disprution to his very busy day.

* * *

**this chapter will be updated soon. Typing it as we speak.**


End file.
